Mixed Emotion
by jasmyn4057
Summary: Based on the speculation that Bonnie and Enzo become a couple. When Damon finds out, the news does not sit well with him.


Author's Note: Of course, I do not own any of the characters. They are the property of LJ Smith and the CW.

Hey all! Don't fret. I still plan to finish my other story (Something to Focus On), but this story has been on my mind. I know speculation points to Bonnie and Enzo being together, but I love Bonnie and Damon. Their relationship has evolved so much. And I want it to continue to grow.

Because I'm so bad at updating chapter stories, I plan for this to be a one-shot story. I hope you enjoy. Please read and comment if you like it.

Mixed Emotions

"We need to get out of here!" Stefan implored his brother.

"Why did you wake me up?!" Damon seethed, staring at his brother as he crouched behind the wall, making sure they were out of danger from the hunter with a crossbow.

"I needed your help. I had to wake you up."

"I specifically said not to wake me up until Elena wakes up."

"I know!" Stefan argued, "But I had no choice." Stealing a glance around the corner, he said "Let's go! It's clear."

"Go where? Who are you running from?" Damon demanded. He grabbed his brother's arm to turn him towards him. As he did, he was shocked by the arrow that stuck out of Stefan's shoulder.

"I don't have time to explain right now."

Knowing his brother was right, Damon let go of his brother and nodded to Stefan.

The night air was cool as the brothers walked hurriedly towards the car Stefan had stolen earlier that night. They were near the port, but they knew danger lurked right around the corner. Once they started up the car, Stefan turned to his brother, "I'm sorry I woke you. But, I'm in danger. I needed you. I needed my brother."

Sighing loudly, Damon turned to his brother who was maneuvering the car through the streets of the city. "I thought we took care of her," Damon said, finally reacting to the blood on Stefan's shirt.

"I did too." Shaking his head, Stefan continued, "We have to warn them. Everyone is in danger!"

"Did you call Caroline?"

"Yeah, but she's not answering my phone calls." Stefan replied grimly. "We don't exactly have the best relationship right now."

"Call her fiancé."

"I left a message for him. He'll get Caroline to see reason and get her to safety."

"And Alaric? And useless Donovan?"

"I called Matt. He's going to meet up with us later. I figured you would want to Alaric."

"We don't exactly have the best relationship right now," Damon mockingly repeated to his brother.

"Well, you'll still need to talk to him. He and his family are in danger."

"Fine."

Looking out at the passing scenery, Damon was dismayed to realize he was exhilarated. True, his brother was in mortal danger which meant that everyone he cared about was also in mortal danger, but Damon hadn't felt this alive in some time. He had forgotten the best part of being a centuries old vampire. Noticing the stars in the sky, he thought of Bonnie. He was concerned as to why Stefan hadn't mentioned her. Surely, she wasn't dead. Elena wasn't awake which meant Bonnie was alive. So, why hadn't Stefan mentioned his best friend?

"And Bonnie?" queried Damon.

"She's safe." Stefan said succinctly.

"Care to elaborate, brother?"

Chuckling silently to himself, Stefan hid a smile. He had truly missed his brother. "When I was trying to reach Caroline, I called her."

"Yeah, but how do you know that she is safe?"

"She's a powerful Bennett witch. She can take care of herself."

"Like Bon-bon could survive without her other half."

"Her other half?" Stefan guffawed.

"Me obviously."

"Good luck with that." Stefan grinned.

"So where are we headed?" Damon finally asked, now that he knew had a plan. First, he would speak with Alaric. Then, he would check in on his favorite witch.

"I didn't think we would ever need it. But, I made a contingency plan in case she ever came after us again. We are all meeting in Mystic Falls."

"Isn't that a little obvious?"

"Maybe. But, we need a place that we can defend ourselves."

"Hmm..." Damon didn't really agree, but he would cross that bridge later. First he needed to talk to Ric and then he needed to see Bonnie. He was certain she would be ecstatic to see him. True, he chose to desiccate himself so he could wait until Elena woke up. But, she was still his best friend. And she understood his reasons. She had to. "Drop me off at Ric's. I'll talk to him, and then I'll head to the house."

"Good. I'll talk to Tyler. Make sure he was able to reach Caroline."

"Someone is going to die unless you invite me in. So, are you gonna invite me in?" Damon warns his best friend, Alaric. True, they had clashed concerning the events of the Phoenix stone, but he knew he could always count on Ric to come through for him.

"Girls, head upstairs. And stay upstairs until I call for you." Ric shooed his twins from the room.

Keeping the shotgun within reaching distance, Ric glanced toward his murderous best friend. "Damon, why don't you come in?"

With false sincerity, Damon crossed the threshold. "Thanks for the invite."

"What are you doing here?"

"Not expecting to see me so soon?"

"Not really."

"I could use a drink."

"Of course, where are my manners? You threaten me and I, of course, should offer you a drink."

"Don't mind if I do." Damon smirks, strolling towards the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home," Ric adds when he sees Damon reach for a bottle of bourbon and a glass.

"Seriously, Damon, what are you doing here?"

"Just saving your life, as usual." Damon shrugs, taking a sip of bourbon. "You spent money on this? It's awful. I thought you had better taste that this."

"Criticizing my booze? Not sure that could be considered saving my life."

"I haven't gotten to that part yet. We need to get out of here." Taking a big gulp, Damon continued, "She is back. She is hunting us again. We need to go."

"Impossible. We took care of her."

"Yeah, I thought we had to, but apparently, she was not dead enough."

"Damon, I can't just pack up and go. I have a family. I have a life."

"That life with that family could end. Is that what you want? Or do you just want to argue with me until we are all dead?"

Resigned, Ric nodded silently. "I'll grab a few things for me and the girls and we'll go."

"Good."

As Ric turned to go, he heard Damon mumble, "It's good to see you Ric."

Peering over his shoulder, Ric replied, "It's good to see you too. I didn't know if I would ever see you again."

Nonchalantly, Damon asked, "And Bonnie? Have you talked to her?"

"No, Damon. I haven't." With that said, Ric yelled up the stairs. "Girls, we're going for a little road trip." Although Ric didn't want to leave his peaceful existence, he knew she wasn't a person to mess with. They had barely defeated her before. And it wasn't even enough. He hoped they were all prepared for what was going to happen. He smiled slightly as he reminisced about the crazy adventures he, Damon and Bonnie had gone through. He hoped he wouldn't have to submerge his daughters into this crazy life.

"All done." Ric faced Damon with 3 small bags on his shoulder and a tiny hand entwined in both of his. "Let's go for a ride with Uncle Damon." Ric said as he squeezed each of his daughter's hand.

Pulling up to the Salvatore mansion, Damon was hit by nostalgia. He was loathed to admit how much he missed his home. Even though he made the choice to wait faithfully for Elena, he eagerly awaited the simple pleasures of life, like his shower.

"Are you sure this is where we are meeting? I mean, it seems a little obvious." Ric questioned.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Damon gave him a sideways glance. "But, my brother had on his hero hair. What can I say?"

"Just make sure."

"Of course, why don't I go first into a potentially dangerous situation?" Damon quipped while easing himself out of the passenger seat of Ric's car.

Damon slowly made his way up to the front door of his house. Holding his hand to knock, Damon questioned himself. Why would he ever knock for entrance into his home? Opening the door, he saw no signs of life. "Anyone here?" There was so answer. "Guess I'm alone in here." Damon shouted into the empty room.

"Damon? Is that you?" He heard a voice softly questioning. Even without her standing in front of him. He knew that voice. He knew that Bonnie was here and he couldn't quite understand the relief that came flooding into him at knowing she was alive and well and in his house.

"Bonnie?" Damon yelled again.

"Damon!" The voice was closer and infused with excitement.

A slow smile spread over his face when she appeared in the hallway. He spread his arms wide, knowing her excitement would carry her towards him at full speed and into his arms. And he was not disappointed.

When Bonnie heard a voice echoing through the Salvatore mansion, she could scarcely believe her ears. Could that had been Damon? It couldn't be. She knew he was patiently awaiting her death so he could be reunited with his comatose girlfriend. But, when she heard the voice again, she knew she wasn't dreaming. It was Damon.

"Damon? Is that you?" She cautiously allowed herself to hope.

"Bonnie" his voice echoed back.

"Damon!" His name flew out of her mouth as she ran towards the voice. Finally, she saw him. There he was, standing in the doorframe. Bonnie was relieved to see that he looked just as he always did with his mischievous sexy grin and trademark blue eyes. Sexy as hell. When his arms opened wide, she was reminded of how she ran to him when she finally escaped the prison worlds. She knew that's what he was expecting. She ran at him and leaped. He caught her easily. Spinning her around, Damon embraced Bonnie. He was cautious not squeeze her too tight for fear of hurting her, but he reveled in the feel of Bonnie in his arms.

"I have impressionable children here." Ric teased clearing his throat loudly drawing a glare from Damon.

He gently eased Bonnie back to the ground.

"Hi Ric," Bonnie greeted. "Hi girls." She moved to give them a hug. "I'm glad you all are safe."

"Thanks. You too." Rick answered, pulling Bonnie into a hug.

"Come in." Bonnie continued, gesturing inside the house. "We need to talk."

"Yes. We do. Let me set the girls in a room upstairs. They do not need to hear this." Rick said, entering the house and heading to the stairs.

"Don't let them ruin the furniture. These are antiques and mine." Damon quipped as Ric walked up the stairs.

"There not puppies Damon," Ric answered with a sigh.

"Just a reminder Ric."

"Damon, let's talk." Bonnie intervened. "I can't believe you're here." Reaching out to lightly punch Damon's arm, Bonnie continued. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad you're safe."

Staring into Bonnie's forest green eyes, Damon felt a little overwhelmed with an emotion he couldn't quite place. He was genuinely happy to see her. But, it was more than that. It was a feeling he couldn't quite describe in terms of his relationship with Bonnie. It was a feeling he didn't want to dwell on. It was a feeling that made him feel like he wasn't honoring his commitment to Elena.

"Hello gorgeous!" Enzo's British accent echoed through the halls.

"What is he doing here?" Damon demanded accusingly. "Why are you in my house?"

"Well, hello to you too." Enzo replied, unfazed by Damon's accusatory tone. "I'm here with my girlfriend."

"And who would be moronic enough to date you?"

"Well, now, I wouldn't call your best friend a moron, would you?"

"Bonnie?" Damon snorted. "Please." He added, rolling his eyes with his signature eyebrow raise. "She would never."

"Oh really." Enzo whispered, sidling closer to Bonnie so he could ease his arm to the small of her back. "Tell him, love." Enzo added, with a gentle kiss on her neck.

"Bonnie!" Damon cried, outraged. "Please don't tell me that you and Enzo…are…you and Enzo." His face contorted with obvious disgust.

"Obviously, you and he have some things to discuss. I'll let you handle this." Enzo turns to Bonnie, placing a tender kiss on her lips. "Come and get me when everyone arrives," Enzo adds as he saunters out the room, adding a sardonic wink towards Damon.

"What are you thinking?" Damon yelled at Bonnie when Enzo left the room.

"I was thinking that I'm an adult who can make her own choices, Damon." Bonnie defended. She was fed up with her condescending tone and supercilious attitude.

"Apparently you can't if Enzo was the best you could do."

"I get it. You don't like him. But, don't you dare come back here and judge me." Bonnie countered.

"I'm your best friend. That gives me the right."

"My best friend who desiccated himself to wait ever so patiently until the day I die so he could reunite with his comatose girlfriend who also happens to be like a sister to me."

"You know I don't want anything to happen to you, Bonnie. The thought of losing you hurts." Damon said softly to appease Bonnie. He couldn't help but notice the flush that had risen across her cheeks and the spark in her eyes as she argued with him. She truly was exquisite.

"But why Enzo?" Damon queried.

"Enzo was here!"

"That's the only reason, Bon bon?" Damon asked quietly as he moved to stand in front of Bonnie. He gingerly clasped her hands in his.

"Enzo was here Damon. He was here for me." Bonnie remarked looking into Damon's smoldering eyes. "After you left, Enzo and I had each other. We talked. We took care of each other. And we fell in love."

"Fell in love?" Damon asked bewildered dropping Bonnie's hands in the process.

"Yes, we fell in love."

"I don't believe it."

"Well, you should. Because it's true."

"But with Enzo? There wasn't anyone else?"

"He was your friend at one time Damon. You know he's not that bad."

"Actually he's worse."

"Damon," Bonnie said playfully. "I'm with Enzo. I'm happy."

"My ears are tingling. Someone must be talking about me." Enzo mused while entering into the room to stand beside Bonnie.

"We were." Damon replied taking a step back as Enzo casually slung his arm around Bonnie's waist.

"Only good things I hope." Enzo quipped.

"Are there good things?" Damon countered.

"When I'm with Bonnie, there are." Enzo answered cheekily.

"We'll see." Damon said simply.

Turning away from the embracing couple, Damon strolled out of the room. He didn't want to see Enzo cuddling Bonnie. And the happiness and love that Damon could see in Bonnie's eyes for Enzo made him want to tear Enzo's heart out. If he didn't know better, he would conclude that he was jealous of Enzo. Jealous that Bonnie saw the good in him the way she saw good in him. Jealous that he made her heart skip a beat when he entered a room. Jealous that he could take her in his arms. And jealous that he could kiss her whenever he wanted.

Walking into his bedroom, he laid across the bed. He didn't like these feelings he was having for Bonnie. He tried to reason with himself. He figured he was just feeling overprotective. After all, she was his best friend and he didn't want her to be hurt by Enzo. And definitely not by the likes of Enzo.

At least, he hoped that's all it was.


End file.
